Kyo's Secret
by Mikata Sohma
Summary: Kyo has a secret that no one inside or outside his family knows. Will Tohru find out what it is? Read to find out.  KyoXTohru romance. sorry I am horrible at summaries.
1. The diary

**Yuki's POV**

I was helping Miss Honda do laundry. So, I went to that stupid cat's room to get his dirty clothes. Suddenly, I find this book under his clothes. It was labeled _Diary._ I started to read it. It was all about Miss Honda and how much he loved her. That stupid cat! Does he not know that I am in love with her too? (Not that he would care.) He is so going to regret having any feelings for her.

**Tohru's POV**

I am about to do the laundry when Yuki comes in with this book labeled _Diary_. I am guessing it's either Shigure's or Kyo's. "Miss Honda, you must read this it belongs to that stupid cat!" Yuki says. "Oh no, I couldn't. It would be an invasion of his privacy," I say. Then Kyo comes in gives us a weird look and says "What the heck is going on here?"

**Author's note: I know this is short, but i will try to make the next ch. longer. This is my first fanfic. So, please review and tell me what you think. Also, I do not own fruits basket. **


	2. Kyo has a secret?

**Kyo POV**

I go inside the house and find that damn rat trying to get Tohru to read my diary. If she reads that my life is ruined. In there it mentions a secret that I have that Tohru must not know. I mean I know that I will have to tell her eventually, just not now. I love Tohru more than anything, but i can't let her know my secret. I know she won't read the diary, because that's how she is and that's one of the things I love about her. Also, I can't let that damn rat know my secret. Or that pervert, Shigure. I know in my diary it doesn't directly state what the secret is, but it says that I have one.

**Tohru POV**

Whatever is in that diary that Kyo has must be really important because when he came in the house he looked so upset and then jerked it out of Yuki's hand. I really do wonder what is in it, but I would never read it. That would be an invasion of his privacy. I would never do something so horrible to him. I love him too much. I wonder if there is anything in there about me. Probably not. I think he kind of likes Uo.

**Yuki POV**

When I read that stupid cat's diary it said something about a secret. If I could just find out what that secret is then I would tell Miss Honda and then she will hate that stupid cat as much as I do.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated my story I had trouble getting to a computer. Pease review. I also do not own _Fruits Basket._ **


	3. Part of Kyo's Secret

**Yuki's POV**

Right now I am trying to find someone who might know that stupid cat's secret. So, I am going to the Sohma House. I will first ask Kagura. I go to Kagura's house. KNOCK KNOCK! Then, the door opens to reveal Kagura. "What are you doing here, Yuki?" asked Kagura. "I am here to ask you a question, about Kyo," I said. "Ask away I am sure I will know the answer. I know everything about my love, Kyo. So what is the question?" said Kagura. "Well, I was helping Miss Honda with the laundry and she asked me to get Kyo's clothes a-" "What! You were washing Kyo's clothes and you didn't tell me?" Kagura asked interupting me. "Yes. Now, can I get to the question without you rudely interupting me?" I asked. "Yes, continue," said Kagura. "Now, as I was saying. When I was getting Kyo's clothes I found something. It was a book labeled _Diary. _So, I read it and it said something about a secret that he has. Do you know what it might be?" I asked. Kagura was silent for a moment. "No, I have no idea what the secret is," said Kagura. And with that I left.

**Tohru's POV**

I am cooking dinner for Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. We are having riceballs and miso soup. After dinner is almost done, Kyo comes in. "Oh, good afternoon Kyo. Where have you been all day?" I asked. "I was out at the dojo training with Shishou," said Kyo. "Oh, did you have fun?" I asked. "Yeah I guess," said Kyo. "Hey, Kyo" "Yeah" "You seemed really freaked out earlier when you saw Yuki trying to get me to read your diary. I was just wondering why. I mean I realize there are probably some personal things in there, but you don't seem like the type of person to hide anything from people," I said. "Well, there are some things in there that are pretty obvious without reading it and there is one thing in there that no one knows," he said. "Well, I was just saying that if you ever need to talk about anything you can come to me, and talk about it if you want," I said.

**Kyo's POV**

Wow. She is actually wondering what is in there. I guess I could tell her the obvious part. "I love you!" I said. "You what!" "I love you. That is actually the obvious part. I love you more than anything," I said. "I don't know what to say. I love you, too, Kyo!" she said. After that I grabbed her kissed her gently, hugging her while doing it. "That's not all that's in the diary," I said. "Well, what else is in there?" "Well...

**Author's Note: Well it is a little longer than the other 2 chapters. Oh, I also forgot to tell you guys that the curse is broken, so they don't transform anymore. Please review.**


	4. Kyo's Secret and Tohru's Reaction

**Kyo's POV**

"Well, the part that isn't so obvious is that I have a three-year-old little boy," I said. _She is so going to hate me after I tell her this._ "You have a kid? With who!" she exclaimed. "Well, let me explain before I tell you who with. Well, one night me and this girl got drunk. Later, we went to this hotel that was a few blocks away and we did it and she got pregnant. That's pretty much the story, but the thing is she doesn't remember any of it. She just knows she got pregnant some how. Also, when the baby was born she gave him up for adoption." "Oh my gosh. That's terrible. Who was the mother?" she asked. The room was silent for a while until I said, "Kagura." "Oh, and she doesn't remember any of it?" "Nope. I am sorry I waited so long to tell you. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you would hate me for it. And you probably do hate me right now, so I am going to go," I said and with that I went up to the roof.

**Tohru's POV**

I can't believe this! He had a kid and didn't tell anyone. Even the mother of the child doesn't know! I mean if Kagura knew she would be extremely happy. "I know this is crazy, but I still love him" I thought out loud. I don't hate him. I love him. I have to go and tell him. I am guessing that he is on the roof. That's where he usually is when he is upset. I go out of the house and on to the roof to see Kyo crying. "Kyo?" I said. "Yeah, you don't have to tell me that you hate me because I already know that you do," he said sadly. "But, I don't hate you. I am really glad you told me." "Really?" "Really. Also, I still love you even though you slept with Kagura three years a-" He then interupted me by kissing me gently and passionately. After he broke away I started to blush. "Why are you blushing? It's not like it's our first kiss." he said. " I am blushing because this time I didn't expect it. Also, because it keeps getting better, the kiss I mean," I said a little embarressed. "You know, I thought you would hate me because of that little secret. You are the only person I told," he said. "I figured. I mean if it were me I wouldn't have told anyone either." "Really? But you are so talkative that you pretty much tell everyone your life story," he says. I smile.

**Kyo's POV**

There she goes smiling with that goofy smile that I love so much. I really did expect her to hate me. Maybe now I can finally start a relationship with her. I don't want any secrets between us. I love her so much. I want to be with her as long as I can. "So, does this mean that we are you know... together?" "I think so," she says. "Good. That makes me very happy!" I say happily. "So, no more secrets between us?" she asked. "Nope. Unless there is something _you_ are hiding from me." "Nope. That means no secrets. YAY!" she exclaimed and then smiled with that goofy smile again. We get off the roof and we walk in the house hand in hand. She then gathered everyone and we had our dinner. We had riceballs and miso soup. It was delicious. "So, it's about time you two got together," said that pervert, Shigure. "Well, I for one am happy as long as Miss Honda is happy," said that damn rat. "I am very happy with Kyo. I love him more than any thing else in the world!" she said so happily.

**Author's Note: What do you think is going to happen next? Please review. This is the longest chapter I have written and I hope you guys like it.**


	5. The End

**YUKI NEVER FOUND OUT KYO'S SECRET. 2 YEARS LATER KYO AND TOHRU GET MARRIED. THEN, 4 YEARS LATER THEY HAVE A CHILD. TODAY, THAT CHILD IS 13 YEARS OF AGE AND IS VERY HAPPY WITH HER LIFE.**


End file.
